A variety of spring clip devices have been used in the past for releasably attaching two members together--that is, attaching the members in a manner that allows them to be readily detached and then re-attached. One example of the application of such spring clips is in the attachment of a fascia cover panel to a rack module containing electronic equipment. Such spring clips typically have a barbed anchoring device. The spring clips are semi-permanently attached to the panel by inserting the barbed anchoring device into a slot in the panel. The barbs dig into, or at least microscopically penetrate, the wall of the slot. At assembly, a bracket projecting from the rack module is forced over a U-shaped spring portion extending from the clip, thereby securing the fascia cover panel to the rack module.
If the spring clip fails or is damaged, a not infrequent occurrence, it must be replaced. Unfortunately, although spring clips of the type heretofore known in the art allow the fascia cover panel to be readily removed, the clip itself is not easily removed from the panel because the barbs must be dis-engaged from the slot. Moreover, such dis-engagement often results in damage to the slot surface, thereby decreasing the ability of the slot to anchor the replacement clip.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a spring clip for releasably attaching two members that although firmed anchored to one of the members, could be easily removed in the event that the spring clip had to be replaced.